End Of A Gun Barrel
by KingLaw
Summary: This is the story of broken hearts finding each other, setting a chain reaction in Port Charles for years to come .
1. Chapter 1

End Of The Gun Barrel

Jason Morgan never though that's his end would be like this ready to sacrifice himself for him. He likes Spinelli a lot such a good friend but things have been different ever since the beginning of the month. He walks into Jason's apartment Maxie on the other end crying as they struggle. He closed the door behind him as he mopes around rushing up the stairs a she cries. Jason can see the tears form on his friends face as he signs.

He grabs his jacket as he heads out finding her the drama queen Maxie Jones as per usual. She was still crying at the bottom of

the stairwell trying to hide her face. "Ok Maxie.

What the hell happened this time? Make it very quick." He says already exhausted at the thought of her answer. "I can't do it anymore Jason not with him. He is just too geeky an I don't fit into his world, and he can't fit into mine either.

Jason turns away heading up the stairs again, he quickly rushes back to his apartment to see Spin. He opens the door to see Spinelli with his bags packed putting a envelop on the table. He looks up to see Jason at the door looking very sheepishly. "Stone Cold you have been more then gracious to such a mere mortal as

I. However, I need to make a leave in quick haste." Spin says as he rolls his bags toward the door, Jason closes the door as he folds his arms.

"You are not going anywhere at all Spin,well at least not till we talk about this, Maxie is not the only girl in the world." Jason tries to dribble like a real conversation, he knows he is not built for this. Spinelli finally sits down he was now completely defeated,Jason joins him on the couch. "What exactly do you need to talk to me about prey tell?" Spin ask Jason as he turns to face him like a punished child about

to be scolded.

Jason felt awfully bad for Spinelli right now, his heart was in no better shape seeing Sam with strolls over to the fridge grabs two packs of beers, he hands Spinelli one not sure if it was for the both open the the two as they try to drink away their problems.

Spinelli is such a light weight as he is buzzing up the wall after half a can, he turns to Jason smiling as he notices him. I mean really sees him for the first time not as Stone Cold, but a Jason Morgan.

"Stone Cold I know I am buzzing like crazy in all, but you are really beautiful like a god to be hold." Spin says as he giggles a bit as he tries to stand up, his feet buckle as he falls back on to the couch. He blushes as Jason smiles a bit an he leans in close, he slowly kisses Jason on the lips. He freaks out as Jason just stares at him confused, Spin gets up as fast as he can trying to escape. Jason grabs hold of his hand pulling him into his lap.

Jason pushes him on to the couch spreading him over it, he climbs on top of him kissing him tenderly. They both look so awkward as they are not so sure, Jason grins as he feels Spins grow beneath him. Spin kisses Jason as he is wrapping his arms around him, Jason replies with the same movement. He slips one hand behind Spinelli's head pulling him closer, the other down his pants making him quiver with every movement.

Jason smiles at Spin as he pushes all of his massive body further up, he unbuttons his Spins pants. Suddenly the whole picture is spiraling out of control turning white as his eyes pop open. He begins to stir as he hears his alarm go off, he taps it as it stops rolling to the edge of the bed. He looks to they ceiling a bit freaks out by his dream not sure of what to do. He sits up in bed staring at his reflection to see if it was the same, but all he could see is Spinelli.

Across the hall a young skinny guy name Spin woke up from a dream of his own, he stirs his eyes awake rubbing them fast. He yawns as he tries to forget the dream he just woke up from. All he could see was Jason massive body looking back at him, all he wanted was for Jason to see him like that. He sits up steps onto a beer can apparently one of many, he scans the room completely shock at the anti Spinelli scenario.

He stands up shaking his head as he heads into the bathroom, he than closes the door behind him. Jason slips his signature black

t-shirt on as he heads downstairs to see Sam walk in. "We need to speak Jason now. I am so over this drama I love you but I don't want to be with with both of you. I need to be with both of you." She says. "Look Sam I was pining for you forever, an I would pine for you even more, but I think maybe we deserve more." He says to her.

Sam agrees as she gives him one last hug,she walks out of the apartment feeling a bit better.

Jason sighs as he looks at the door, so he has now officially close one door, and he was now about to open a new one. He has to stand by the staircase looking up dreamingly, but not aware of the crazy that is about to hit him. Spin quickly dries off as his cell rings loudly,

he answers hearing Maxie on the other end.

Ten minutes later he hangs up the cell takes a moment, walks out of his room to see Jason on the ground.

"I think we need to talk about you know what the dream. I think we shared one together, no don't look away from me Damien, come sit by me." Jason the man of a few words actually was able to spout out. "Stone Cold you stud, did I just say that out loud?" Spins says only shocking himself. Jason just smiles kissing his soft lips, the joy he felt was indescribable, he was swooning all over the place like mad. He was truly in love for the first time ever.

Now here he was on the ground staring at the end of a gun barrel. Spinelli left him a really short letter, he wrote he was going for a walk, and not to look for him. He searched unaware that a strange figure looms, in the shadow of the dark the figure follows him. He finally sighs as he sees Spinalli at the edge, he walks over grabbing his shoulder. "What the hell are you trying to do?" Jason screamed at him, the loud sound erupts from the barrel of the gun.

Jason dodges it throwing him to the ground.

The gun man walks out of the shadows of they can see him clear as day. It was a new face to Port Charles, clearly trying to make a name for themselves. Spinelli stands up jumping in front of Jason, and the gun man points at him. Spin raises his hand as he presses a button. Nano device set a signal, it was disrupting the man's thought pattern. Jason stands taking his gun an he throws it in the water. He rushes over to hold Spinelli in his arms.

"Will you please be my boyfriend?" Jason ask Spinelli. Spin kisses him as his answer to him.

The end.

The end.


	2. Chapter 2

p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Pentynville was in high alert as a bomb went off in the main hall, the doors popped open an two families inmates are knocked unconscious/span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"for the day. The two bodies are dragged out of the building into a van, the car drives off as the guards try it stop it. Meanwhile, across the city Jason gives Spinelli a massage, but that all went to hell. Carly burst in the door shocked at what she saw, Jason kisses Spinelli before he stands tall facing her. /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""What do you want?" He asks her finally as he was clearly annoyed with her. She points to the television as Spin turns it on to the news only to be perplexed himself. "Nelle escapes with Ryan Chamberlain. Really?" Jason sighs than says this as he turns to Spin as he exits the building. "What is it Valkyrie do you need my assistance with something?" Spin looks up asking her, trying to lead the conversation in any other direction./span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Yes it's just happened I don't know why of how but by Odins will it did." Spin spouts out consecutively without taking a breath which he quickly regretted. "I like you Spin but get the hell away from Jason." Carly says to him for the first time in his life. The door opens as Sam walks in hearing everything Carly said to him. "Get out here Carly now we need his help." Sam says to her as she throws her out into the hallway./span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Carly angrily races out of the hallway as she sees Shilo approaching,she ducks aside into the side of the building. Shilo unknowingly was about to be attacked, a group of guys knock him out. They pull his body out to a van on the other side of get building driving off into the town. Sam angrily turns to yell at Carly as she enters, but is thrown off as she tell them about what they saw. /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"In a few minutes they rush over to the mansion of the Corinthos house to find everybody their./span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Carly saw Shilo abducted too." Sam says as Sonny angrily slams on the table, Diane then hands him a letter she received. "Dear Sonny, the real dawn of day shall arise thanks to the city of Port Charles." Sonny reads it out loud for all to hear. "Let me guess. What did Luke call them again? The legion of doom." Jason said./span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"All three of them wake up on the going of a massive tank, a huge television scream lit up./span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Are you Helena Cassadine? Wait you not here because your dead." Nelle says wickedly too which Helena angrily punches the screen. "You need to tread lightly." Helena says as they screen pulls up to reveal a huge rogues /span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"of the best of Port Charles. "We want to rule Port. Charles, you want to destroy our enemies mutual common ground."Jerry Jax's says to them./span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Drew dropped Kim off at the airport as he drives back to Port Charles, his cell rings an it's Julian asking him how it went. He hangs up as he drives off to see Sonny, on this not so urgent of moments. An hours later they are all squatted up in Sonny's mansion, nobody has a clue about what coming to them at all. He was not to pleased at hearing this news, but all of the group cab only wait till they attacked an who knows when that will be. /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Well than I will leave you guys be during this moment occasion." Spin says. Jason says his goodbyes as he follows him out in a hurry not sure what to do. "What's up with this two?" Sonny ask as Carly just has to bud into to tell him the truth. "Spin wait let's take a ride on the motorcycle." Jason said as he grabs onto his back, and hops over it as they drive back to his place. As they enter the penthouse Jason grabs him, pulling him into a kiss./span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"—/span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Spins POV:/span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Look I know that Jason was muscular god at his peak, god among man made with body carve of stone. Chiseled to perfection but I never wanted this, he did not either it just kind of happen. That's my luck really when it comes span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanto romance, I never thought I would find a girl like Maxie. Even after it was still hard to ever believe it happened, a girl so sexy like liquified gold./span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Jason was different I mean yes he was guy, not my usual type at all obviously and not one that would be interested in me. We bonded on some level though as smart as I am, I will not try to figure it out because it's not possible. I am so in love with him really I am, but also it goes deeper then any of that. I really care for him on every level possible there is and I truly do believe me. /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"When he kisses me it feels like a fiery eternal flame lit in my heart and I can even try to go about putting it out. I don't even want to try so you think this is not who Jason is, it is just not how you see him. I kiss him an I can see his body quake over mine and he knows what I am too him. I understand now he needs someone in his life to be that guiding force./span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Jason's POV /span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"My name is Jason Morgan I am the main mob enforcer for The Corinthos Clan, but today it was the weirdest day of my life. I found my life take turn after the weirdest dream of my life. It was the day that I ended with Sam, the day she unknowingly went back to Drew. My life was open now for anything, but not this not Spinelli./span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"The end./span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p 


End file.
